Doutor Estranho (filme)
Doutor Estranho é um filme de super-herói de 2016, baseado no super-herói de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. É o décimo quarto filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel e o segundo da Fase Três. Foi lançado internacionalmente em 25 de outubro de 2016 e nos Estados Unidos em 4 de novembro de 2016. O filme é dirigido por Scott Derrickson e estrela Benedict Cumberbatch como Stephen Strange/Doutor Estranho, Chiwetel Ejiofor como Karl Mordo, Rachel McAdams como Christine Palmer, Benedict Wong como Wong, Mads Mikkelsen como Kaecilius e Tilda Swinton como a Anciã. Sinopse Doutor Estranho conta a história do neurocirurgião mundialmente famoso Dr. Stephen Strange, cuja vida muda para sempre depois de sofrer um terrível acidente de carro que incapacita suas mãos. Como a medicina tradicional não pode ajudá-lo, ele é forçado a procurar por cura e esperança em um lugar improvável – o misterioso enclave conhecido como Kamar-Taj. Logo ele descobre que este não é apenas um centro para a cura, mas também a linha de frente de uma batalha contra forças obscuras empenhadas em destruir a nossa realidade. Em pouco tempo, Strange – armado com poderes mágicos recém-adquiridos – é forçado a escolher entre voltar à sua vida de riqueza e status ou deixar tudo para trás para defender o mundo como o mais poderoso feiticeiro que já existiu.New Synopsis For Marvel's DOCTOR STRANGE Provides A More Detailed Outline Of The Movie's Plot Elenco *Benedict Cumberbatch como Stephen Strange/Doutor Estranho / DormammuDOCTOR STRANGE Director Addresses Final Battle *Chiwetel Ejiofor como Karl Mordo *Rachel McAdams como Doutora Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong como Wong *Mads Mikkelsen como Kaecilius *Tilda Swinton como a Anciã *Michael Stuhlbarg como Doutor Nicodemus West *Benjamin Bratt como Jonathan Pangborn *Scott Adkins como Lucian Aster *Linda Louise Duan como Mestra Minoru *Mark Anthony Brighton como Mestre Daniel Drumm *Topo Wresniwiro como Mestre Hamir *Umit Ulgen como Sol Rama *Katrina Durden como Fanática Loira *Zara Phythian como Fanática Morena *Alaa Safi como Fanático Alto *Dean Ridge como Fanático Nervoso *Adam Pelta-Pauls como Enfermeiro Billy *Guillaume Faure como Etienne *Ezra Khan como bibliotecário de Kamar-Taj *Pat Kiernan como ele mesmo *Stan Lee como informante dos Vigias *Lulu Wilson como Donna Strange (cena deletada)Scott Derrickson on What He Had to Do to Direct ‘Doctor Strange’ *Amy Landecker como Doutora Bruner (cena deletada)‘Transparent’s’ Amy Landecker Joins Benedict Cumberbatch in Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ (Exclusive)Hey everyone - reading through everything, will answer como many questions como I can. *Chris Hemsworth como Thor (cena do meio dos créditos) *Ator desconhecido como Padre (cena deletada) Aparições Lugares *Kathmandu, Nepal **Kamar-Taj *Londres, Inglaterra **Sanctum de Londres ** *Cidade de Nova York, Nova York **Hospital Geral Metropolitano **Apartamento de Stephen Strange **Torre dos Vingadores **Sanctum de Nova York **Oficina de Jonathan Pangborn *Monte Everest *Hong Kong, China **Sanctum de Hong Kong *Multiverso **Dimensão Astral **Dimensão Espelhada **Dimensão Negra **Reino Quântico *Tóquio, Japão (mencionado) *Asgard (mencionada) Eventos *Roubo do Livro de Cagliostro *Ataque aos Sanctums **Destruição do Sanctum de Londres **Batalha no Sanctum de Nova York **Duelo no Plano Astral **Batalha da Dimensão Espelhada **Batalha no Sanctum de Hong Kong **Conflito na Dimensão Negra Itens *Olho de Agamotto **Joia do Tempo *Anel de Acesso *Manto de Levitação *Orbe de Agamotto *Bastão *Bastão do Tribunal Vivo *Volantes Botas de Valtorr *Braseiro de Bom'Galiath *Adagas de Foice *Varinha de Watoomb *Faixas Escarlates de Cyttorak *Adagas de Daveroth *Lâmina Ébano *Lâmpada de Icthalon *Rotunda de Portais *Biblioteca de Kamar-Taj **Livro de Cagliostro **''O Livro do Sol Invisível'' **''Codex Imperium'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' *'' '' Veículos * Espécies sencientes *Humans *Faltines *Acéfalos *Asgardianos Criaturas * Organizações *Mestres das Artes Místicas *Fanáticos *Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos (mencionadas) *Vingadores (mencionados) * (mencionada) * (mencionada) Menções *Adria *Filho de Kaecilius *Cagliostro *Agamotto *Tribunal Vivo *Valtorr *Watoomb *Loki *Odin * * * * * * **'' '' *Beyoncé * * Referências Links externos * * * * * pl:Doktor Strange (film) Categoria:Filmes lançados Categoria:Filmes da Fase Três Categoria:Doutor Estranho (filme)